Combat Casey Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Casey | Synopsis2 = While out on patrol, Combat Casey and Penny Pennington come across a panther caught in a bear trap. Although Combat thinks they should kill the beast, Penny convinces him to stand down and frees the big cat. Instead of mauling Penny to death like Combat thinks will happen, the panther instead licks Penny's face and then runs off into the wilderness. A few weeks later Combat and Penny are sent back out on patrol and are captured by Chinese soldiers who toss a net on them. They are brought to the commanding officer who demands that they reveal information about their troop. However, Combat and Penny refuse to talk and try to fight free, however this attempt fails. Before the commanding officer can shoot them dead, a woman known as the Panther Lady instead decides to feed the American's to her pet. Combat and Penny are then shoved into a cell with a panther whom they soon realize is the same one that Penny saved weeks earlier. When the panther does not attack them they pretend like it has and when the enemy troops go in to see the "slaughter" the panther jumps out and attacks. With the help of the panther, whom they dub Blackie, Combat and Penny slay the enemy soldiers and the Panther Lady surrenders to them. Penny then sets Blackie free and both he and Combat take the Panther Lady back to base as their prisoner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Patrol for Penny | Synopsis3 = Penny Pennington is excited for a girlie show that features 12 different women that is coming to their camp for a show. Things take an even better turn when Captain Stone informs Penny that he has been assigned to pick up the showgirls and bring them to camp. However, this exciting job is taken away from him when Sargent Pulaski convinces Captain Stone that Penny needs to go on patrol duty since the man who is on duty cannot report in. After Stone agrees the change, Pulaski reveals that he was the one who was supposed to be on patrol and drives off to pick up the showgirls, much to Penny's irritation. However, Penny turns his foul mood around by enjoying the flowers that are on display along his patrol route. However, as he stops to sniff the flowers he comes across a monogrammed hankercheif on a plant. Peering through the bushes he finds that the showgirls had obtained a truck of their own and attempted to arrive at the American base alone, only to be stopped by Chinese soldiers. Spotting a dropped tube of lipstick, Penny uses it to make it look like he has caught the plague and uses his appearance to frighten off the Chinese soldiers. He then offers to bring the ladies the rest of the way to base. Much later in the evening, Sargent Pulaski returns to base without the girls, annoyed that they apparently ditched him. He then learns from Captain Stone that not only did Penny bring them in, but the girls already finished their show and are now dancing with the troops. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Synopsis4 = Combat Casey and Penny Pennington are sent out to round up some prisoners to get information form. They get the drop on two Chinese soldiers and knock them out, but they are knocked out from behind by two more that ambush them. When the enemy soldiers try to press them for information, they fight back. The fight ends when the two enemy soldiers throw their knives and both Combat and Penny duck out of the way, causing the knives to kill their throwers. Without a prisoner, the two American soldiers continue their search spotting a Chinese messenger on a bike. They jump the messenger and take a number of reports and maps that he is carrying but the soldier manages to escape. The pair are soon trapped with enemy soldiers on both sides, but scramble up a hill. There they find the discarded oil drums of a former Chinese fuel dump. At Penny's suggestion they roll down the hill in the barrels to get away from the enemy soldiers. Crashing into a jeep, they steal it and drive it back to base, crashing into a tree in the process. Still dizzy from the barrel run, Combat and Penny turn over the stolen intel to Captain Stone who believes that they are drunk and has them thrown in the stockade. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Korean War